The present invention relates to devices for manually releasing a decklid latch in a vehicle and more particularly relates to devices for manually releasing the lid latch for the trunk. Presently it is required that manufacturers of motor vehicles provide an internal manual release for the latch on the vehicle trunk lid which is accessible within the trunk compartment.
In vehicle trunk lid latch arrangements, it is common to have a key lock assembly, operable by the user inserting a key from the exterior of the trunk lid, provided with a member extending externally of the lock mechanism on the interior of the trunk for actuating the latch assembly which engages the corresponding trunk structure for latching upon closing of the trunk lid. Alternatively the key lock is co-located with the latch assembly. Typically, the latch assembly is a common part used on a variety of vehicle models by any particular vehicle manufacturer. The latch assembly is generally located on the vehicle center line for symmetric engagement with a correspondingly located member on the vehicle structure for securing the decklid in the closed position.
Numerous vehicle models have the key lock located remotely from the latch assembly and connected to the latch assembly by intermediate devices such as rods or tension cables. Alternatively, where it is desired to locate the key lock separately yet spaced closely adjacent or in close proximity to the latch mechanism, it has been found difficult to interconnect the key lock to the latch assembly utilizing an existing latch assembly intended for connection to a remotely located key lock. This problem is further complicated where it is desirable to use a non-standard key lock having a configuration which minimizes the protrusion of the key lock into the trunk space. Therefore, it has been desired to provide a low cost and easy to install combination of closely spaced key lock and existing lid latch assembly that does not require modification of the existing latch assembly.